


i rebuild when i break down

by aisu10



Category: Chronicle (2012), Dane Gang - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Healing, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 23:25:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9041204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aisu10/pseuds/aisu10
Summary: andrew uses his newfound power to heal everyone in dane gang, even in the smallest of ways.





	

**Author's Note:**

> just a sweet little fic i decided to write as a christmas present for all my pals in my roleplay group, the dane gang. thanks so much for sticking around and keeping my baby going. andrew & i love and appreciate every one of you, even those who are unable to be active anymore. ♡ merry christmas!
> 
> (for those unfamiliar with [dane gang](http://thedanegang.tumblr.com/), it is a post-canon universe that dane dehaan's characters warp to after their respective films end, in which they all live together and are friends.)

1.

it's late and neither lucien nor andrew can sleep, so instead they're standing on the roof together, gazing listlessly out at the equally sleepless lights of the city. while lucien takes a drag from the dying cigarette cradled between his fingers, andrew tells him about a recurring nightmare he has in which all the wounds he's ever inflicted on other people appear gaping and oozing upon his own body, a mix of lightning scars and puncture wounds cut from glass atop the bruises and burns he already bears. gazing over at him with hollow eyes, lucien empties the smoke from his lungs and tells him he's dreamed the exact same thing. suddenly he winces as his cigarette burns past the filter and smolders his knuckles, causing him to drop it off the roof to turn to ash on the street below. in the somber silence that follows, andrew takes lucien's injured hand and slides their palms together, using his powers to cool the irritated skin and turn it from angry red back to pale pink before braiding their fingers together in solidarity.  
  
2.

nelson's studying and andrew's drawing and for once, there's quiet between them, until nelson breaks it with a sudden hiss of pain. he's accidentally drawn his finger across the edge of his paper and andrew reaches out to catch his hand before it finds his mouth, drawing his thumb over the pad of the injured digit to close the sliced skin and leave only a thin smear of blood in its place. nelson stares at him with wide eyes full of wonder and he can feel _chatter_ brimming up inside him, awed praises and excited babbles tingling on his tongue -- but andrew just looks humbly down at his paper and continues to draw as if no miracle had occurred, and nelson feels his shoulders sinking along with all the words inside him. instead he silently brings his shaking hand to his lips and licks the blood away, then uses his moistened forefinger to delicately turn his page as he utters a soft, simple "thank you."  
  
3.

it must have rained the night before, because the alley where jason parks his delivery bicycle is practically one giant puddle. never one to attract good luck, jason ends up slipping on a wet pedal as he mounts his bike and its unforgiving metal chain scrapes his ankle raw. andrew immediately drops to his knees beside him, and, ignoring the water seeping through the fabric of his jeans, tugs up the cuff of jason's pant leg and heals the torn skin without so much as touching it, much to jason's silent surprise. he would have just left it to sting and bother him all day rather than waste his time finding a bandaid or asking for help, but it seems he won't have to do _either,_ now. andrew stands up when he's done hardly a minute after, shouldering his backpack full of pizza and giving his coworker and friend a short, slightly awkward nod of acknowledgement before shooting off into the sky and leaving jason with unspoken gratitude on his parted lips.   
  
4.

harry is shaving in the hallway bathroom while andrew waits patiently outside the open door for his chance to shower. he's just filming the tiles, minding his own business until he is startled by a loud curse and a sharp intake of breath. with dread tightening his gut, he peers inside and sees harry staring at the reflection of a bleeding nick on his throat as the razor clatters from his shaking hand to the sink. in the mirror andrew can see the fear in harry's blown out pupils and knows the red blood swirling down the drain and pooling in the hollow of his collarbones has turned _green_ within his mind. without invitation, andrew steps forward and places his own hand on the side of harry's neck, ignoring his strangled noise of protest. they can both taste the tension in the air as andrew presses firmly into the wound and psychically stitches it shut under his hand, not removing it until he's felt harry's erratic racing pulse slow beneath his palm. harry is too shocked to say anything afterwards, just tracing over his unblemished skin with trembling fingers and taking tentative breaths of relief as andrew slips back out the door without a word.   
  
5.

vincent is sprawled out asleep on the couch, head lying back on the headrest, snores pouring from his open mouth. andrew's about to walk right past him before he catches a glimpse of the puffy black ring around his left eye, possibly received in a fall or a fight with a drug dealer or a scuffle with a raccoon that happened to dive into the same dumpster as him. andrew can't change vincent's bad habits, but broken blood vessels, he can mend. his fingers dance inches from his sleeping doppelganger's face as he makes the bruise fade from purple to brown to yellow and then disappear altogether, leaving smooth unswollen skin in its wake. vincent won't remember it at all when he wakes up, and probably convince himself that he had never been hurt at all.  
  
6.

andrew follows the sound of a sudden crash and an animal whining to the kitchen and finds timbo, panther-formed and cowering under the table with a bleeding brow. from the look of the vertical cut splitting his dark fur, he must have slammed into the corner of the countertop just moments before while romping around. andrew crouches down to get a better look, taking the panther's chin in his hand to hold him still. he's never healed an animal before, but timbo's cells interlock just like his own and he has no trouble stimulating them the same way with a gentle brush of his fingers. after he finishes healing him, the panther's broad head shrinks into a human's and andrew finds himself meeting the wide-eyed stare of his double. the shapeshifter gives an awed murmur of, "that's _some_ magic, 'drew," before crawling out from under the table and heading off to find some pants.  
  
7.

zach would never have admitted to falling off the stage if andrew hadn't seen it happen -- _and_ filmed it for proof. but once zach tumbles to the ground andrew immediately lowers his camera and squeezes to the front of the crowd to aid his flustered friend. the scrape he received disappears with a flourish of andrew's hand over zach's calf, and zach clasps his palm over the tingling (but unscathed) patch of skin in absolute shock before a giggling andrew and his own uproarious bandmates urge him back onto the stage.

8.

jimmy walks in the door one night with a handful of tissues crushed to his face, nursing a bloody nose he got from accidentally smashing his head into a table when he passed out drunk at the bar. andrew wouldn’t have noticed his presence at all if he hadn’t heard him stumbling into the coffee table when he got lost on his way to his bedroom. he peeks his head out of the kitchen and meets him in the hallway, where he gives a chuckle at his disheveled appearance and moves the tissues aside so he can easily seal the internal hemorrhage and stop the flow with his telekinesis. it's not nearly as miraculous as when andrew healed his bones, but jimmy's face lights up with loopy gratitude all the same.  
  
9.

the burns on julius' limbs have been hidden under bandages for months, healing slowly and sloppily in mottled patches across his skin. if he'd only allow andrew to heal them, he could coax new life from his cells and make it as if the soldier had never been touched by fire at all. as he sits beside julius and helps him unravel the bandages, he finds that the burns are just as ugly to him now as they were when he first covered them. the mere sight of them twists his stomach into anxious knots, causing nauseous bile to rise in his throat. julius has never asked him to redress his wounds before, but andrew finds out why this time is different when julius’ hand stops his from grabbing the new bandages and he whispers to him that he thinks it's finally time for them to heal. there are tears rolling down andrew's cheeks as well as julius' as they watch pristine new skin blossom on the outstretched arms between them and before julius can utter another word andrew thanks _him_ for letting him help him, hoping deep in his heart that maybe through many small heals he can make up for all the hurt he's done.


End file.
